Data processing in a data processor such as a computer can be uniquely executed by a user. If a data processor is connected to the Internet, data can be transmitted and obtained via the Internet.
Concerning such data processing, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-94291 discloses that: a management server and a client terminal are provided; the management server transmits a management program to the client terminal to execute the management program in the client terminal; thereby, information relating to a program in the client terminal is obtained; whether the program is inappropriate or not is determined; and if the program is inappropriate, warning information is given to the client terminal (Abstract, FIG. 1, etc.).
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-258855 discloses that: a monitoring target terminal and a server are provided; when transmission/reception of information is executed in the monitoring target terminal via the Internet, history information showing a history of the transmission/reception is uploaded to the server; the server stores the history information, and makes a terminal for a manager download it in response to a request from the terminal for the manager; and the terminal for the manager displays the downloaded history information on a display screen (Abstract, FIG. 1, etc.).
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-332345 discloses that: a plurality of client terminals, a manager terminal and a behavioral management server are provided; the client terminals monitor operation contents of a user, output log information thereof to the behavioral management server, restrict the user's use from restricted information obtained from the manager terminal; the behavioral management server detects a change in the operation contents of each client terminal from information extracted based on a previously set condition from the log information, and notifies the manager terminal of an analysis result thereof (Abstract, FIG. 1, etc.).
When a single PC is shared with a plurality of users, each user can execute processing according to a user's own situation. For example, the inconvenient is expected that data is leaked to the Internet against every user's will if one user downloads file-sharing software without other users' permission, and one of the other users executes data processing without knowing performing file-sharing. At home, it is expected that data of parents, who are administrators, is leaked to a network if some users install file-sharing software without the administrators' permission when a PC is shared with the parents, who are administrators, and children, who are the users.
It cannot be said that various types of data and software installed at an administrator side are not influenced by software and data installed at a user side. The data processor shared with an administrator and a user has inconvenience that credibility of data processing at an administrator side is damaged depending on processing at a user side.
Concerning such problems, there is no disclosure thereof in any of Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications Nos. 2004-94291, 2005-258855 and 2005-332345, and no disclosure about solving means thereof is presented.